houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama(season 2)
House Of Drama 2 is the second season of the Youtube/House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Cast Every season a cast of seven original roommates are selected and moved into the house first. If the rules are broken, any of the seven can be replaced. Michael Greenland became the second season Fan Favorite by defeating Shanelle Johnson by gaining 51 percent of the votes. 'Original Roommates' Seven young adults are selected to be originals, which means they are the seven at the start of the show. If they are violent, brake certain rules or leave on their own accord producers will replace them. 'Replacement Roommates' In every season of the House Of Drama one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either to violence, physical fighting or choosing to leave their own accord. This gives the producers the chance to bring in a new roommate which arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow roommate. Duration of cast Notes * 1''-'''Conner' was removed from the house in Episode 4 after a Darius packed his bags and told him to leave. *''2''-'Antonio' replaced Conner in Episode 5. *''3''-'Jessica' was removed from the house in Episode 7 after starting a physical altercation with Shanelle. *''4''-'Brielle' replaced Jessica in Episode 8. *''5''-'Darius' was removed from the house in Episode 9 after starting a physical altercation with Michael. *''6''-'Jackson' replaced Darius in Episode 10. *''7''-'Aurora' was removed from the house in the Episode 10 after starting a physical brawl with Brielle. *''8''-'Joshua' was removed from the house in the Episode 11 after starting a physical brawl with Jackson. *''9''-'Shanelle' was removed from the house in the Episode 12 after starting a physical brawl with Brielle. Length In The House Episodes References